Season 1
Season 1 of AMC's Fear The Walking Dead consists of six one-hour-long episodes; it premiered on August 23, 2015 and concluded on October 4, 2015. It was developed for television by Dave Erickson and Robert Kirkman, who also produce the show with Gale Anne Hurd and David Alpert. The pilot episode received a total of 10.1 million viewers during its initial broadcast with 6.3 million in the advertiser-coveted 18-49 demographic, making Fear The Walking Dead the most-watched series premiere in basic cable television history. 'Plot' "Pilot" A highly dysfunctional blended family is forced together when they realize a reported virus is actually the onset of the undead apocalypse. "So Close, Yet So Far" While Madison struggles to keep Nick from crippling withdrawal, Travis ventures out to find his son before Los Angeles falls. "The Dog" After they escape a riot, Travis, Liza and Chris seek refuge with the Salazars; Madison defends her home. "Not Fade Away" Madison and Travis see different sides of the National Guard's occupation in their neighborhood; the family tries to adapt to the new world. "Cobalt" The National Guard's plan for the neighborhood is revealed; Travis and Madison make a difficult decision. "The Good Man" As civil unrest grows, and the dead take over, Travis and Madison try to devise ways to protect their families. 'Cast' |-|Starring= *Kim Dickens as Madison Clark (6/6) *Cliff Curtis as Travis Manawa (6/6) *Frank Dillane as Nicholas Clark (6/6) *Alycia Debnam Carey as Alicia Clark (6/6) *Elizabeth Rodriguez as Elizabeth Ortiz (6/6) *Mercedes Mason as Ofelia Salazar (5/6) *Lorenzo Henrie as Christopher Manawa (6/6) *Rubén Blades as Daniel Salazar (5/6) |-|Guest Starring= *Patricia Reyes Spíndola as Griselda Salazar (4/6) *Sandrine Holt as Bethany Exner (3/6) *Shawn Hatosy as Andrew Adams (3/6) *Colman Domingo as Victor Strand (2/6) *Lincoln A. Castellanos as Tobias (2/6) *Jamie McShane as Moyers (2/6) *Maestro Harrell as Matt Sale (2/6) *Scott Lawrence as Art Costa (2/6) *Keith Powers as CalvinCalvin (1/6) *Lynn Chen as Nurse (1/6) *Leon Thomas III as Russell (1/6) |-|Co-Stars= *B. J. Clinkscales as Henderson *Jack Donner as Old Man *Micah Fitzgerald as Pale Face Junkie *Lexi Johnson as Gloria *Angelyna Martinez as Physics Teacher *Andrew Patrick Ralston as Adam Gould *Lak Rana as Prakash *Noah Beggs as Peter Dawson *Stormy Ent as Bethany *Darcy Laurie as Protester *Andrea Savo as Joanna Cruz *Cici Lau as Susan Tran *Jim Lau as Patrick Tran *Jared Abrahamson as CPL Cole *Alison Araya as Maria Thompson *Luis Javier as Hector Ramirez *Chris Furci as Medic *Khaira Ledeyo as Hodges *Toby Levins as Melvin Allen *Bobby Naderi as Castro *Tammy Nera as Kimberly *John Stewart as Douglas Thompson *Gabriela Zimmerman as Cynthia Ramirez *Maxwell Yip as Shih |-|Uncredited= TBA 'Deaths' *Gloria (Alive, Off-Screen) *Old Man *Calvin (Alive) *Matt Sale (Alive, Off-Screen) *Art Costa (Alive and Zombified) *Peter Dawson (Alive and Zombified) *Joanna Cruz (Off-Screen) *Gladys Cruz (Off-Screen) *Mr. Cruz(Off-Screen) *Susan Tran (Zombified) *Kimberly (Zombified) *Moyers (Off-Screen) *Vrakking (Off-Screen) *Griselda Salazar *Shih (Off-Screen) *Willimas *Melvin Allen *Hector Ramirez (Off-Screen) *Elizabeth Ortiz *At least 2 Unnamed junkies *At least 1 unnamed officer *Cruz Family Dog *Numerous counts of citizens, patients, medics and soldiers 'Photoshoot' Click here. 'Trivia' *The season 1 DVD/Blu-ray was released on December 1, 2015.